


Give Me The Taco

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluffy, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Connie try to have a taco date. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me The Taco

Connie: where r u sasha  
Sasha: where r u ive been here for like hours  
Connie: outside the taco place  
Sasha: so am i  
Connie: wait which taco place r u at  
Sasha: taco bell obvi  
Connie: ur dumb i said taco place as in taco del mar  
Sasha: u could have said that!!!!!!!!!!  
Connie: sry  
Sasha: fine im coming  
Connie: c u l8r  
“Why would he choose Taco Del Mar when Taco Bell is obviously better?!” Sasha grumbled, heading inside. She ordered a taco and waited impatiently for it to be ready.  
When she finally got her taco, she took a huge bite, then headed out to her car. It took 5 minutes, or half a taco, to get to Taco Del Mar.  
“Connie!!!!” she yelled, looking around for him.  
“Sasha!!!!” he yelled back, and she spotted him sitting in the bed of his truck with two tacos. She parked her car next to him and climbed out of the convertible roof and into the truck.  
“Sup, Con,” she greeted.  
“Hey, Sash, got you a taco,” he responded. She plopped down beside him and took the offered taco.  
“Thanks.”  
“Wait,” he said suddenly,” Is that a Taco Bell taco I see in your hand?!”  
“I was hungry,” Sasha defended.  
“Then give me the Del Mar one back!” he ordered, reaching for the taco.  
“No, it’s mine now! Muahahahaha!” she cackled.  
“Sasha,” Connie whined.  
“Connie,” she responded mockingly, unwrapping the taco.  
“Don’t you dare,” he warned.  
“Too late,” she answered, sinking her teeth into the taco.  
“Noooo! My taco!” he cried.  
“It has been slain by the great and powerful Sasha Braus!” she said triumphantly.  
“No. You know what, it’s my taco!” he yelled, snatching the taco from her hand.  
“No! Connie, give it back!” she whined.  
“Make me,” he taunted.  
“Fine, I will!” She launched herself at him, knocking the taco from his hand. It fell out of the truck and landed on the ground.  
“The taco!” they cried in unison.  
“It is dead,” she announced in a somber tone.  
“We must replace it immediately. Shall we get more tacos?” he suggested. Sasha nodded, and together, they climbed out of the truck and headed back into Taco Del Mar to get more tacos.


End file.
